cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Silver Forest
The Silver Forest is the ninth episode of the second series of The Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on February 21st 2013. Synopisis Plot Holly and Serena are walking in the SIlver Forest, while they're being watched Ernesto unbeknowest to them. The sword starts to pull Holly somewhere and drops in a seemingly random place. She digs and finds a rock before the sword leads her to another rock. They look for more rocks when Ernesto jumps out and Holly and Ernesto greet each other. Holly, Serena and Ernesto then plan how to defeat the Sparticles and they split up. The Sparticles have meanwhile just arrived and Sadiq nearly servers off Jeffreys hand when hes pulling his hiking stick out of the van. Sadiq explores Holly and Serenas car and Callum, Frankie and Sadiq are hiking and Callum and Sadiq argue he storms off with Frankie doing the same. Liam and Jeffrey look for the first tennis ball that Serena dropped where the stones she and Holly found is. Jeffrey tells Liam about a story while they search a bus and then proceed to join the others and Sadiq apoligizes to him. Sadiq is suspicious of Callum and Tia brings blackberries she found. Reese is meanwhile walking around the forest when a figure in forest camoflague emerges and tells Reese hes a guardian of mother nature and he tells Reese that she has been chosen to help preserve the enviroment. Reese explains about the Quest and her fears of realigning the wrong dimension to the figure and leaves when she is called by Sadiq. Holly meanwhile accidently has slashed Serena and they decide to find water to clean the wound. Holly admits Serena is like the sister she never had and they proceed to look for water. The Sparticles are looking for the tennis balls Serena dropped but to no avail. Reese then tries to talk to Sadiq about why she tried to stop the Quest but Sadiq doesnt seem to understand. Tia starts yelling at Reese that shes like a termite and she explains about what could happen but they start ganging up on her. Out of anger she makes a bush move, revealing the second tennis ball. The Sparticles continue onwards but Sadiq stops Reese to talk to her and he says he wont stop the Quest. Serenas leg is getting worse and she tries to convince Holly not to destroy the Qunatum Nexus and admits the adults disappearing was the best thing that ever happened to her and they embrace and continue onwards with Holly finding another stone. The Sparticles find the third tennis ball and they continue on but Reese stops to talk to the figure, revealed to be Ernesto and Reese reveals shes going to swap sides. Reese has a plan to remove the tennis balls from their locations and she goes off to the Sparticles. Reese apoligizes to them and controls Sadiq but Tia stops her from doing so. A tree in to one side of them suddenly falls down, seemingly due to Reeses powers. Tia starts arguing but everyone leaps up to Reeses defence before Sadiq stops the arguing. Sadiq starts a speech and Reese admits Sadiq was thinking he cant trust her anymore but he gives her the keys to the Sparty Van. Eneresto is revealed to have chopped the tree so that it would fall down in front of the Sparticles. Serenas leg is meanwhile getting worse and is starting to get infected and Holly starts questioning Serena about why she stayed behind at the statue and they continue on and Serena throws a tennis ball down but Holly notices and realizes Serena is a traitor as she was laying a trail and the fact that she hung back at the statue. Its revealed that Serena got the cut from trying to get the sword. Holly goes to chase Serena casuing her to run but Serena trips and falls unconcious. Holly decides to find the Sparticles to get help. On the way, Ernesto explains everything to her and they duck down while the Sparticles pass. Holly explains about Serena but Ernesto only cares about the revolution. Enresto kisses Holly and Liam spots him but since he is in disguise, Liam pushes them over and runs to get Sadiq. Ernesto is trapped under a bunch of branches after the fall and Holly leaves him there. Liam is terrifed its the Green man that Jeffrey mentioned earlier and tells everyone. Ernesto is meanwhile lying on the ground when Fizzy comes. Holly gets the Sparticles and they find Serena and they believe Holly is ruthless. Holly walks off from this and stumbles upon Reese who agrees to help out Holly purely because they want the same thing. Fizzy and Ernesto then come and the four head to where Reese thinks the Quantum Nexus is. Serena admits she spotted the tunnel to the Quantum Nexus and the Sparticles head there but Jeffrey decides to stay with Serena. Meanwhile Holly, Reese, Enresto and Fizzy find the door to the Qunatum Nexus and Reese translate what the handle says as the Sparticles catch up. Reese realizes the sword fit in and Reese andf the others turn it and get into the Quantum Nexus and proceed in just as the Sparticles arrive. Reese goes in and the door closes but Callum opens it again and they decide to go in but Liam refuses to go without Jeffrey or Serena so Callums says he'll try and get them to go inside while and the Sparticles proceed into the Quantum Nexus. Errors * Holly never questions nor asks where Serena obtained the blue bag as if it had been with them the whole time. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes